


A Bathroom Trip

by NorbertaTheDragon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Embarrassment, F/M, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Finds Out First, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorbertaTheDragon/pseuds/NorbertaTheDragon
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng finds herself in the men's bathroom trying to transform to fight an akuma, when it turns out that someone else had a similar idea...References to Seasons 1-3





	A Bathroom Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! This is my very first fic that I have ever posted! I hope you enjoy!

  
  
  
The universe always exists in a balance.  

 

Maybe that’s why Marinette seems to have the worst luck despite having a literal god of creation and good luck in her purse at all times.

 

»»————-　♡　————-««

 

The school day started out simple enough.

 

As usual, Marinette was a few minutes late to class, having overslept after a late night fighting yet another akuma.  After quickly finding her way to her seat, Alya chuckled quietly, and shook her head before going back to taking notes.  Marinette was barely able to stay awake in class, let alone pay attention. She almost found herself lulling into an open-eyed sleep (a talent that she was trying to hone) before she was shocked into consciousness.  Of course, the best wake up calls come in the form of screaming.

 

_“AKUMA!”_

 

 _Well, fuck me, I guess_ , Marinette thought desperately as she and her classmates scrambled to exit the classroom.  

 

“I AM THE TRASHMAN.  I’LL SHOW YOU WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE TREATED LIKE TRASH!”  

 

Running to find a place to transform while also avoiding projectile garbage, Marinette quickly took in everything she could of Hawkmoth’s latest victim.  Le akuma du jour seemed to be a scorned janitor. She also figured that his broom, which he was using as a wand, was probably where the akuma was.

 

Finding an empty hallway, she bolted into the first door she discovered, which just so happened to be the men’s bathroom.  Giving the bathroom a quick once-over revealed that it was entirely devoid of life. Heaving a sigh of relief, she opened her purse to let out her kwami.

 

“Time to transform, Tikki!  Spots o—” Loud footsteps rang out from the hallway, heading her way.

 

 _Oh shit!_   Marinette scrambled into an open stall, quickly shutting the door behind her and balanced precariously on the toilet seat.  The door to the bathroom burst open and shut behind the individual just as quickly. Marinette held her breath as the person made their way to the center of the bathroom.  She watched as their head whipped around, seemingly searching for something--or someone. The person sighed and finally stopped moving for a moment, allowing Marinette to make out their face in the slit between the stall door and its lock.  She had to stop herself from squeaking in surprise, when she saw that the person was none other than Adrien Agreste.  

 

“Seems we found a quiet place!” Adrien sang out, opening his jacket.  Something black zipped out, but Marinette couldn’t see what it was. “I think it’s time to take out the trash!”  A grin spread across his face in the most uncharacteristic way. _What the hell?_ Marinette thought.  _What is he talking about?_   Her train of thought was abruptly stopped when he yelled out a phrase that was unmistakable.

 

“Plagg, claws out!”  The bathroom was momentarily bathed in bright green light, leaving behind Chat Noir in Adrien’s place.

 

Marinette didn’t mean to slip.  She sure as hell didn’t mean to let her foot fall into the toilet.  She also didn’t mean to fall forward and yelp as she knocked open the stall door and landed on her knee, hard.  She was not planning on any of these things, but alas. She was Marinette at the moment, and not Ladybug, a vision of grace and beauty.  She was not gifted with the same luck and fortune she was.

 

Chat let out a hearty yelp, as he stared down at the sad, pathetic image that was Marinette at that moment.  Marinette was struck speechless as a million things swam around in her mind. The first and foremost was her wish for instant spontaneous combustion.  Chat broke the momentary silence.

 

“So… Hi?”  His smile was somehow a perfect mix of Chat’s and Adrien’s.  “I kinda have to go? But we need to talk about this later, okay?  I can trust you, right?” His green eyes bore into her, seeming desperate.  Still unable to speak, Marinette simply nodded. “Okay, so _cat_ -ch you later?”  He said with a salute and grin, bolting out of the bathroom.

 

Tikki immediately popped out of her hiding place.  “Marinette! Are you okay? We still need to deal with this.”

 

Marinette was silent as she unstuck her now soaking wet foot from the toilet.  She opened and closed her mouth multiple times hoping words would form but nothing came.  Her mind was too chaotic to voice a single thought.  

 

Tikki, always the responsible one, cupped Marinette’s cheek lovingly.  “It’s okay, Mari. Everything will be okay.” She numbly nodded and whispered the magic words.  She took a moment and let herself become a different person, a different persona. Ladybug just had a job to do, and everyone was counting on her.

 

The single-track mind that allowed her to kick significant akuma ass after that shocking reveal was on par with Spongebob only knowing everything having to do with fine dining and breathing.  The only thoughts that crossed her mind were: _Akuma in broom; Lucky Charm; Trash Bag; Plan; De-evilize;_ and _Miraculous Ladybug_.  Chat tried to talk to her throughout the entire thing, making countless trash-related puns and flirting with her.  He quickly realized something was wrong; usually, Ladybug at least humored his efforts at comedy and romance.  

 

After one of the fastest akuma fights on record (M. Pigeon still placing first), Chat tried to do their usual knuckle-touch followed by a “Bien Jouė!”, but Ladybug was already gone.

 

Marinette quickly found an empty classroom, and detransformed.  The cold reality of the events that had transpired earlier in the men’s bathroom hit her along with the feeling of a throbbing knee and a soaking wet foot.  Tikki gave her a worried look, which Marinette responded to with a small smile. “I’m fine, Tikki.”  Tikki decided she wouldn’t press it quite yet, knowing oh too well that her chosen was probably in a bit of denial.

 

Marinette figured that class would continue after this akuma since it happened relatively early in the school day, but she couldn’t bring herself to go back to the classroom, and possibly face… him.  She skillfully slipped out of school grounds without drawing anyone’s attention. After half limping back to her house, which thankfully was empty since her parents were catering an event today, she made her way up to her room where she changed and took a shower.  After the shower and having changed into her favorite pink pajamas, she slowly climbed the ladder to her bed, and collapsed face down in her pillows. Tikki heard a muffled scream be released into the ether.

 

“Marinette, will you please talk to me about what’s going on in your head right now?”

 

Marinette flopped over, now staring at the ceiling.  “I don’t even know, Tikki. The two guys I love most in the world are the same person.  I’ve even been crushing a little bit on Chat, that damn cat! I should be ecstatic! But I’m terrified!  I’m humiliated! I basically fell into a toilet in front of him, Tikki!” A hand jutted out, grabbed a pillow, and placed it over her face.  Another scream could be heard by her kwami.

 

“Mari… It’s not the end of the world!”

She threw the pillow aside.  “But, Tikki! I can _never_ tell him who I am now!  He would be so goddamn disappointed!  I don’t know how I can ever face him again!  I can’t do anything right in front of him! I can’t walk.  I can’t even talk, let alone save all of Paris!” Tears were falling fast at this point.

 

“Oh, Mari…” Tikki zipped right up next to her and nuzzled her cheek.

 

“I love you, Tikki, but could I have some time alone for a bit?  I just need time to process all of this.” She wiped her nose with her sleeve and took a shaky breath.  “Please?”

 

Tikki looked concerned, but nodded.  “Okay, Marinette. But please know that you’re amazing, and you can get through this.”  She flitted away, giving her the necessary space.

 

Marinette, per her usual amount of bad luck, did not get the time alone she desired.  After only a few minutes of Tikki being gone, she thought she saw a shadow appear over the window just above her bed.  Sure enough, a certain blonde model cat boy had decided to pay her a visit.

 

A small yelp escaped her lips when she realized who it was.  She quickly rubbed her eyes trying desperately, and failing, to rid herself of the evidence of her crying.  This was evident when she made brief eye contact with Chat, whose small smile turned immediately into a tight frown.

 

She cleared her throat, and tried her very best to use even a teaspoon of her Ladybug confidence.  “What are you here-ing do? I mean! What are you doing here?” Her words and red cheeks already betraying her.

 

Chat Noir rubbed the back of his neck in a very Adrien-esque manner, continuing to confuse Marinette who was still desperately trying to put them into a single person.  “I think we need to talk.” All she could do was nod.

 

She pushed open the hatch and stepped out onto her balcony, suddenly feeling incredibly vulnerable.  Electing to not make eye contact, she slowly made her way over to the railing and stared off at the Paris skyline.

 

“First off, Marinette,” he began.  Him saying her name made her shiver.  “Are you okay?” He paused and his voice quivered the tiniest bit.  “Are you… disappointed?”

 

That snapped her out of her state, and she whipped around to face him.  “Of course not! How could you think that?”  

 

His beautiful green eyes found her bloodshot blue ones.  “Then why have you been crying, Prin— Marinette?”

 

“Oh.  That.”  She broke eye contact.  “I… It’s complicated.” A breath.  “Why are you here?”

 

He took several steps toward her.  “I came here to make sure you would keep my secret.  I trust you! Don’t get me wrong! But not even Ladybug and I know each other’s identities.  No one is supposed to know. She might kill me for being so careless.” He shook his head at himself.

 

“Oh.  Ladybug.  Her.” Marinette couldn’t pinpoint the exact reason why hearing that name made her feel so raw.  “You’re worried what she’s going to think of you. That’s why you’re here. Because of _her._ ”

 

 “Well, yes, but I also want to know that you’re okay.”

 

Marinette swallowed hard.  “I’m fine, Chadrien—Adrichat—Chat!” She shook her head trying to clear away all of thoughts like an etch-a-sketch.  Spoiler alert—it didn’t work.

 

He seemed unconvinced, but let it go.  “Ladybug wouldn’t even speak during the battle.  Do you think she already knows? Do you think she’s disappointed?”

 

Marinette logically knew he was working through a lot, as was she, but something bubbled over, and she snapped.  “Why do you even care what _she_ thinks?”

 

Chat Noir gave her a confused look.  “I told you before, that night of Glaciator, I’m in love with her.”

 

Marinette rolled her eyes.  “Yeah sure… Whatever. You don’t have to worry.  Your secret is safe with me.”

 

He frowned and furrowed his brow.  “Marinette, do you not like Ladybug?”

 

“She’s okay, I guess.”  Her voice dropped so she could only hear.  “I don’t think you really do though.”

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”  _Shit.  Cat ears hear everything._

 

She challenged him by meeting his eyes, a sharpness to her voice.  “I mean that you don’t even _know_ her.  You know the persona she puts on, but you don’t know _her_.”

 

“Marinette, I don’t know where this is coming from, but I _do_ know her.  We’re partners!  Sure I don’t know her name but I know what kind of person she is!  She’s amazing, and confident, and clever, and beautiful, and—” He stopped and his eyes widened, seemingly have come to a realization.  “You’re jealous.”

 

“What?”

 

He slapped his forehead lightly.  “Of course! You’re still in love with me!”

 

Marinette’s face turned so red and hot that the heat it radiated could be felt for a five-foot radius.  “What the hell are you talking about?”

 

“After the second time little baby August was akumatized and right before your dad was!  You told me yourself! You haven’t gotten over me!”

 

“What!  No! That’s not what— I mean yes but no!”  She gripped at her hair. “It was you, Adrien!  But then it was also kinda Chat! And now you’re the same person!” She let out a loud groan.  “I’m just hopelessly, completely, head over heels in love with you, you asshole!” Tears threatened to spill out once again.

 

“Marin—-”

 

“No.  Please let me finish?  I won’t stop you from pursuing Ladybug, but please answer me this.”  The tears were falling freely now. She stood not even an arm’s length from him at this point.  “If under the mask she were a mess, someone who tripped over her own feet and couldn’t even speak to her crush.  If she was ridden with anxiety and fear and scared to fail her own partner. If she…” She stifled a sob. “If she were as fucked up as I am, would you still love her?”  

 

Something inside her just broke as she leaned into his chest and let the sobs wrack her body.  His slender but strong arms wrapped around her, which only made her sob harder. He stroked her head tenderly and held her so lovingly that she found herself just relaxing into him, until finally the tears stopped flowing.

 

“Marinette, look at me.”  Her head made no movements.  “Please, Princess?” She looked up to find him giving her the sweetest smile.  She couldn’t help the rosiness that bloomed on her cheeks.

 

“The answer obviously is yes.  A million times, yes. If Ladybug is even an ounce like you underneath her mask, I’d probably fall in love with her all over again.  You know why I fell in love with her in the first place?” He got a dorky memory-filled smile. “It was during Stoneheart when she confronted Hawkmoth.  It was after I knew that she was scared and didn’t think she could do it, but she saved the day anyway. That was when I knew I could never imagine another girl could capture my heart.”

 

Marinette remembered all of that day.  Her almost giving up her miraculous to Alya, only to take it back into order to save her new friend.  Everything about those first days as Ladybug were filled with anxiety and fear of failing everyone. But the moment she confronted Hawkmoth, she had felt for the first time the intense passion that came with facing down a true evil.  It was in the moment she knew that she would do whatever she had to win. It was also the moment where Chat Noir had given her all of the confidence to even try.

 

“Oh,” was all she could murmur.

 

He gave her one of his genuine smiles--one of the smiles he saved for his closest loved ones.  “In all honesty, I probably would have fallen for you if it hadn’t met Ladybug first.” He punctuated his sentence with a wink.

 

A laugh bubbled out from Marinette.  A new sense of confidence and understanding finding their home in her.  “Adrien?”

 

“Yes, Princess?”

 

“I have something I need to tell you.”  He cocked an eyebrow. She took a deep breath, determined to finally tell him the truth.  “I… I would never have been able to face Stoneheart without you, Chaton.”  

 

Blue eyes met green.  Realization crossed his face, and his mouth formed an adorable “O” shape.  A moment passed where Marinette was scared that she had made a mistake in telling him.  “Of course, it’s you. Of course it is!” He picked her up and spun her in a circle, giving a joyous laugh.  “How could I not see it? You’re just as clever and brave! And your beautiful bluebell eyes…” He set her down so he could stare deeply into them.  He then called off his transformation, leaving just Adrien Agreste in his place.

 

The blush crept back with a vengeance.  “Adrien… I know I said this already but I love you.  All of you.”  

 

“I love you too, bugaboo.” A shit-eating grin plastered across his beautiful face.

 

“I thought she didn’t like it when you call her bugaboo,” a sarcastic voice from behind Adrien said.

 

Marinette gave a hearty laugh.  “Good to see you again, Plagg.”

 

The small floating god of destruction smiled slightly.  “Nice to see you too. Sorry about the Eiffel tower.” He turned to Adrien.  “I told you to date her after she confessed to you that night.”

 

It was Adrien’s turn to blush.  “Plagg!”

 

“What?  I was just looking out for your best interests.”

 

“Plagg, leave him alone!”  A red bug-like creature floated up next to Marinette.  “We should give these two some time to themselves.” She smiled at Adrien and gave a tiny wave.  “Hi, I’m Tikki. I’m Marinette’s kwami as you probably figured out.”

 

“She’s so cute!  I bet she doesn’t eat smelly cheese.”  He gave a very pointed glare at Plagg, who in turn shrugged.

 

“Camembert is delicious and a goddamn delicacy, kid.”

 

“We’re going to leave you be now,” Tikki said as she dragged Plagg into Marinette’s room through the open hatch.

 

Being alone again made both teenagers slightly self-conscious.

 

“I—” “Will you—”

 

Marinette cleared her throat and gestured to Adrien.  “You first.”

 

He gave her a Chat-like grin, dropping to one knee, and taking one of her hands in his.  “Would the beautiful lady honor this mangy cat by allowing him to take her on the most wonderful of dates?”  She covered her mouth with her other hand and giggled.

She gave a faux curtsey.  “She would be most honored.”

 

He stood back up, grasping both of her hands, and leaned in ever so slightly.  His Chat charm and seething confidence was replaced with vulnerability and a hint of shyness.  “May I?”

 

She let go of his hands, cupped his cheeks, and pulled his face toward hers in a kiss that convinced her that maybe she didn’t have the worst luck after all.

 


End file.
